gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Admiral
The Admiral is a 4-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories, the car resembles a 1980s Mercedes-Benz S-Class (W123) or Volvo 240.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:%2780-%2782_Volvo_240DL_Sedan.JPG In GTA San Andreas, it appears to feature a minor 1990s facelift, although in reality, at this point of time, the W123 was replaced by the Mercedes-Benz W124. Performance wise, the car is generally acceptable with light weight, stable handling, and good acceleration and top speed, to the point it is offered as a starter car which the player may first control in GTA Vice City. Surprisingly, it is front-wheel drive, in contrast to the S-Class or Volvo 200 which are both rear-wheel drive. The GTA Vice City Stories's Admiral has a different engine from San Andreas and Vice city renditions. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA IV, the Admiral retains its 4-door sedan form, and is manufactured by Dundreary. Its chassis generally resembles that of the 2005-present Chrysler 300, 2003-2005 Mercury Grand Marquis (albeit with a more streamlined greenhouse) or 2003-present Lincoln Town Car, with a more even roof. The front of the Admiral in particular resembles the Grand Marquis; the taillights strangely share a similar (and probably coincidental) design to those of the 1982-1986 Toyota Camry. The Admiral also serves as the base chassis for the GTA IV Stretch, similar to how the Chrysler 300 and Lincoln Town Car are often modified to serve as limos. The reverse lights feature the Dundreary logo, however, they are absent on the Stretch. The GTA IV version of the car generally performs as one would expect from a large, heavy sedan, in comparison to its previous renditions' smaller lighter counterparts. While possessing good horsepower, the vehicle's weight hampers its acceleration and handling but provides the car with better endurance. Its top speed is about 140 km/h (87 mph). In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Admiral resembles the Admiral pre-GTA IV. The Admiral arguably looks likes like an old Lincoln, similar to the Marbelle in GTA IV but the rear is unlike any Lincoln or Mercedes. Some drug dealers store drugs in the trunks of Admirals; in the drug dealing screens, the rear of the car resembles an '80s Lincoln. The car also emits a clunky engine noise, which is a probable testament to its age. Thus, the styling of the car is best described as a vague mix of the GTA IV and pre GTA IV renditions. Performance of the car is average, with a decent top speed, acceleration and handling. Variants Indestructible Admirals GTA Vice City In GTA Vice City, during a Juan Cortez mission named "Guardian Angels", Ricardo Diaz arrives at the deal location with his personal car and three bodyguards. If the player kills Diaz and his bodyguards, thus failing the mission, they can take the Admiral to a garage and keep it. You can also acquire it by passing the mission, right after which it will be sitting unoccupied in the middle of the nearest intersection. The virtually indestructible vehicle can be very useful in a missions such as "Death Row", or other challenging pursuits which require going into a hostile area. Although the Admiral is indestructible, there are a few weaknesses: *The front window is breakable. *The tires can blow and the car will catch fire and explode when it flips over, like all other cars. If the player uses the car, it is recommended that they don't leave it anywhere, even if it's close to their position, the game will most likely make it disappear - unless it is stored in a garage. GTA San Andreas The indestructible Admiral was carried over to San Andreas. As in San Andreas, it can only be found in one mission, namely Los Sepulcros. To acquire the Admiral, take a tow truck and save it in the garage; once the mission starts, retrieve the tow truck, drive it to the cemetery, shoot the Ballas to fail the mission, tow the Admiral to a garage, and save it. With unique colors GTA Vice City GTA Vice City features at least three uniquely colored Admirals, which vary in availability. * Ken Rosenberg drives a pure-white Admiral during the introductory sequence of GTA Vice City. After the botched deal, Ken drives to his office and parks his car in an alleyway, from which point the player may commandeer it. This is only time a car of this kind is available; this is compounded by the fact that it is fairly difficult to save the car given the player has yet to acquire a safehouse with a garage (the cheapest available safehouse with this feature, the Links View Apartment, costs $6,000 to purchase). * After the takeover of Diaz's mansion, another uniquely colored Admiral will occasionally spawn on the western portion of the mansion's driveway in place of a Stretch. The car is light gray, although the car can be confused as being the same as Ken Rosenberg's white Admiral. Players can easily drive and store it when it spawns at this location. * A black Admiral can be found during "Loose Ends", at a Little Havana compound where the player must fight his way to a target; however, the car cannot be normally driven away as the only gate large enough for the car to leave is half-opened. Like the black Pony in the same compound, players will need to obtain two Packers, using one Packer to boost the second Packer over the gate, so the second Packer can be used to ramp the Admiral out of the compound. GTA Chinatown Wars In addition to regular Admirals, dark purple Admirals with cream tops commonly spawn parked in Triad territories, more specifically, in territories and properties belonging to Kenny Lee; the cars may thus qualify as gang cars for the Lee Triads alongside the Triad Hellenbach, even though the car does not spawn in traffic to indicate who drives it. The only time it's ever seen driven by NPCs is during the introduction sequence. Performance of the Triad Admiral varies from that of a regular Admiral, with slightly faster acceleration and top speed but otherwise nigh-similar handling. In addition, the "Triad" Admiral's engine noise is smoother. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia .]] * The Admiral (in its GTA III era form) cameos in Manhunt 2. * The GTA IV rendition features the "Door Ajar" Chime when the door is open. It can be heard in quiet areas with the volume turned up. * Leftover coding of "admiral2" can be found in The Lost and Damned's game files. The nature of the code is unknown, but is speculated to be intended for a dropped second variant of the car. It may be speculated that this variant would've been modeled off after the older Admiral from the GTA III Era as had with the Faggio in The Ballad of Gay Tony with it's "Classic" design and newer design existing within the game. * The Admiral plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** V-Rock in GTA Vice City and Flash FM in GTA Vice City Stories. ** CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in GTA IV. ** Alchemist in GTA Chinatown Wars. Locations ;GTA Vice City *First villa on the left coming from the Mainland, Starfish Island. *Ricardo Diaz's villa, Starfish Island, after "Rub Out". ;GTA San Andreas *Appears in Traffic generally anywhere. But most frquent in San Fierro and Los Santos ;GTA Vice City Stories *In front of Loan Shark businesses. *East of hotel in Downtown, which is opposite the King Knuts store. *Sunshine Autos, Little Havana *Beachcomber Hotel, Viceport ;GTA IV *Can usually be found east of the East Borough Bridge on Dukes Blvd. *Often found all around Dukes. *Occasionally found around Middle Park in Algonquin. *Spawn in traffic in multiplayer. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Mori Kibbutz uses an Admiral as alternate transportation if his Buffalo is destroyed. ;GTA Chinatown Wars *In front of the safehouse in Cerveza Heights, Dukes. (Triad Version) *In a parking lot (with a drug-dealer) near the desalination plant. (Normal) *In various spaces at the Castle Garden City marina parking lot. (Normal) }} de:Admiral es:Admiral fi:Admiral fr:Admiral nl:Admiral pl:Admiral sv:Admiral Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars